


A silent Scent

by Mara64



Series: Castlevania A/B/O [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alpha!Alucard, Alpha!Dracula, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Lisa, Omega!Trevor, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara64/pseuds/Mara64
Summary: Dracula, angry with his son for mating with a Belmont of all creatures reminisces about his meeting with Lisa, and his own inability to fight their nature.A story on how the strongwilled omega ravishes Dracula's peaceful life like the whirlwind she truly is.





	A silent Scent

Reaching the kitchen was a nightmare, his muscles immediately aching to return to the resting omega, sharing the comfort of his—their— nest for the remainder of the heat. Now that they were bonded, the heat was closer to the end, as well as his own life once the Belmont realized what had happened.

 

Alucard took advantage of him in the end, too foolish to heed the warnings and too stubborn to realize he was in no way prepared for such a strong presence. He should have noticed from the way his body was drawn to him, from the thought of pinning him to the rubble of his mother’s home and fucking him into the ground the moment he had laid eyes on him.

 

But it was hard to fight the fierce protectiveness that filled him, unable to leave an omega on the verge of his heat to be taken by another, knowing it was his duty to keep him safe. In the end, he was the very monster Trevor was to be protected from. He hated giving in to the admission that his father was so undeniably right.

 

He cooked up a meal for his mate, fresh-picked greens lining the edges of a steaming rack of ribs. High in protein, what the omega needed to feast on. He placed the plate next to the nest, hesitant to leave Trevor’s vicinity, but terrified to face him once the wisps of fresh food coerced him out form the covers. So he fled, making as much distance between them as possible before noticing the heavy trail of his own musk throughout the hallway. He gasped slightly at his unconscious action, having marked the hallway of his own father’s home with his scent, claiming his territory. He clutched the fabric over his chest, his blood screaming to protect his mate and his legs refusing to go any farther. He scanned the area instinctually, relaxing only slightly when he realized his father’s presence was far from his omega.

 

Alucard decided to check on Ellie, the familial bonds of his omega already affecting him in such a terrifying way. Upon entering the room, the girl woke up immediately, eyes glistening up at him as if she already knew. She gave him a sly smile as he brought her medicine up to her lips, too excited to fall back asleep after he had checked her condition and assured her brother’s safety.

 

 

Alucard entered his mother’s room silently, always aware of the fact that she could regain consciousness and not wanting to startle her with his arrival. He immediately recognized the other presence in the room, the large dark-haired man watching over her wistfully as she rested. Vlad looked up towards his son, offering a stern glare before returning his attention to her, always to her. His body had stiffened into a defensive posture, using the remainder of his willpower to stop his scent from seeping out and challenging his father out of distress.

 

“What can you tell of her condition?” Alucard asked carefully, trying to ease the tension of the room by breaching their silence with a question about his mother.

 

“She will regain consciousness soon.” His father reached out to touch her cheek, stopping just above the bandaged face and retracting his shaking hands, afraid to touch her. His voice was soft in her presence, but the underlying anger was present to the ears of his son.

 

Alucard felt suffocated in his presence, feeling so small, like less of an alpha unless he proved his strength. This was the man that threatened his omega, the enemy of his family. He shut his mouth with a snap, swallowing the growl that had bubbled in his throat. His father eyed him knowingly, too relaxed in the presence of another alpha, a simple fact that infuriated Alucard. Vlad would be able to overpower his son easily, and it was a detail recognized by both men.

 

“I have been thinking,” His father’s voice was stern, eyes returning back to his mate “remembering, really, the fragility of human life.”

 

Alucard was focused on his mother now, knowing very well the implications behind his father’s pondering. He was a man of infinite knowledge, there were no questions in his mind he hadn’t already found an answer for.

 

“It is because of these short, weak lives that they remain so curious, fearful and absorbed in their own selfishness.” Vlad rested his hand over hers, watching, thinking. “In this age, with the exception of your mother, I haven’t met one human focused on the future, not too far ahead at least. No, what time could they waste on such thoughts, what benefit would the centuries into the future bring to their helpless, monotonous lives?”

 

“In this age,” Alucard repeated his words, coming off like a question.

 

“You are so young, you haven’t yet grasped the concept of what it means to live forever.” Vlad turned to him then, “But your mother, a human, has understood its implications. It is because she has been learning from the past, living in the present and changing the future of humanity long before she had found me.”

 

Alucard’s heart raced, the pulsing blood thundering in his ears.

 

“I fell in love with her humanity. But I wish so much to end it.”

 

“You want to turn her.” Alucard froze, cold filling his gut. It was an unspoken taboo among their family, the decision made between his parents regarding her humanity.

 

“Yes, ever since the moment I realized this feeling of mine was love. But not like this, not until she wants it herself.” Vlad’s eyes were glazed over, softly taking in the sight of his wife on their bed. Alucard watched his father fearfully, the weight of his proposition hovering over the room, making the air stale with an ominous stench. For an immortal being, his father almost appeared older, the lines on his face more pronounced in his moment of sadness, fighting with his inner demons against the thought of waging a war against humanity himself. “But you wouldn’t know about the value of your partner’s choice, would you?”

 

“Shut up,” Alucard growled, breaking the thin wall of his restraint, letting his pheromones fill the room challengingly. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

Vlad stood up from his position and tackled him into the wall, bearing his own fangs until Alucard backed down under his power. “You didn’t listen as I had predicted, and now the Belmont is bonded to you.”

 

“I thought I could fight it, I thought—” Alucard had broken down, his age apparent in the grasp of his father, so much smaller and younger than the vampire that sired him. It had been nearly nineteen years since he was born, an adult by human standards and still a fledgling to the immortal eyes of his father. The weight of his actions suddenly too hard for him to bear alone, already mated to possibly one of the most dangerous omegas in existence.

 

“Hush and pay attention for once!” Vlad bellowed to focus his panicking son, his expression softening at the apparent fear in his face “You are the alpha to the last hunter of the Belmont clan. The omega resides under your control, it will do you well to remember that.”

 

“What are you—” Alucard’s thoughts were racing, he was taught against using his power over an omega, now he was being told to use it.

 

“As much as it displeases me to learn of your bonding, I would be lying to say I didn’t expect this.” Vlad released his hold, the ominous aura surrounding him deepened “I was certain his scent would be too strong for you to withstand.”

 

“You expected this? What do you mean you expected this?”

 

Vlad looked over his shoulder to the form of his sleeping wife, letting out a mellow sigh before he began walking away. “I recognized from the first time I saw you care for him. That man is, unfortunately, your true mate.”

 

“What is a true mate?” Alucard called after him, catching up to his father easily. “You say you knew this would happen and didn’t so much as warn me?”

 

“Except I did.”

 

“Without reason!” Alucard circled in front of his father demanding answers. “You could have stopped me. Why didn’t you?”

 

“Nothing I could have told you would have prevented this outcome. You are my son, and just as prone to the dictation of our nature.” He followed his father to the entrance of their massive library, the elder vampire looking down at him pitifully, offering him one last piece of advice. “Tend to your omega, that is your prerogative now.”

 

-=-=-

 

Vlad watched his son storm out of the room furiously, hating his inability to prevent an eternal life of sorrow for the boy. He was mated now for eternity, following down the same footsteps he had already walked, loving a mortal.

 

This nature of theirs was cruel.

 

But a _Belmont_ of all things?

 

He couldn’t find it in him to be angry at his child for too long, realizing that even a being like himself, with his years of training and control to focus his mind, was also the victim of a similar fate. An endless, sick, curse to be given the greatest love he had ever witnessed, only to grasp it was a momentary passing of time.

 

It was on the third day of Lisa’s stay after all, that Vlad realized he was falling for her hard. He knew it was dangerous to love a human, these creatures with their short lifespans and honey-laced blood. He hated them after all, and in his mind, he passed the feelings off as simple curiosity. It was his heart that didn’t listen. That archaic device embedded in his chest that hadn’t beat so hard for any other being in a very, very long time.

 

There wasn’t anything special about the woman in his vicinity either; she was kinder than most, that much was true, but perhaps her pure ideologies, noble ambitions, and staggering intelligence mixed in a way that lulled his mind into the same rhythm of his wretched heart. Little things that shouldn’t have caught his attention so voraciously: her bright blue eyes and small pink lips, the way she looked up to him like he wasn’t contemplating devouring her on the spot at every waking moment she asked the simplest question.

 

After a week, he decided it would be best to go out on a hunt before he sank his teeth into her, satisfying a primal hunger he had not felt in such a long time. Vlad beheaded another deer, feeding off its blood and leaving the emptied corpse on the forest floor, a low rumble urging him to find another. He could have gone to town, could have reminded the villagers of the true terror they had forgotten and satiate his hunger by feasting on human blood. But that nagging little presence in his head had warped all his thoughts, knowing that if Lisa knew he preyed upon her kin, it would displease her, he was unsure how to cope with the sadness that followed. Vlad growled at his annoyance, wondering how he had allowed a mortal woman to poison nearly all his decisions in such a short span of time.

 

He needed to find a much larger game to quell the worthlessness he felt. So when he spotted a bear dipping its claws in the river, he stalked up to it without hesitation, killing it swiftly and observing the size of his reward. It would do. This would do just fine. Vlad realized immediately this kill was not for him. No, his body was full, his hunger abated. An ancient pull clawed up inside him, urging him to provide for the woman that had taken residence under his wing, to make her as comfortable and as satisfied as he felt.

 

He carried the animal back to his home, reaching out to sense the tiny human wandering his castle, her presence now taking over his mind at all waking moments. He wanted Lisa to feast like a queen, to praise him for his selflessness and generosity, saving the largest kill just for her.

 

But even more than that, he wanted to show Lisa he could _provide_. It was the alpha nature of his that dragged out the shattered fragments of his benevolence, reminding him he was once a man, pathetically in love like all the rest. Vlad was also broken, however, still recovering from the mate he once lost, his beautiful, kindhearted omega that was taken from him long ago. Perhaps the alpha had already moved on, rising from the depths of its enclosure to seek the presence of another, or maybe it just craved the company he once had. That feeling of belonging wholeheartedly to another. Two minds merged into one.

 

Vlad found Lisa in the library, wrapped up in more blankets than he had left for her in the room, grasping onto the idea that the vixen had scoured his home to find what she wanted. Amusement simmered in his throat at the realization she was becoming too comfortable around him, spreading her existence where she pleased, and opening whatever doors she found he had closed off to her. She was becoming a true little housewife without him noticing. Vlad shook himself out of the impulsive thought that crossed his mind, remembering to establish clear boundaries between them, and keep the bastard alpha side of him in check.

 

 

“Feeling cold?” He approached her, dragging a freshly killed creature into her view. He dropped it in front of her to flaunt his prowess, wishing he could have shown her every one of his hunts.

 

“Oh goodness!” Lisa jumped at the sight of the bear, relaxing slightly after noticing it was dead. “Why did you bring it in here?”

 

Vlad didn’t know the answer to that himself, possibly to soothe a lingering itch in the back of his mind, to settle a primal instinct to court a mate.

 

“Is that for me Vlad?” She turned to him from the cocoon, offering him a sweet smile. He didn’t respond, already irritated at her questioning. “That’s very kind of you. Thank you.”

 

When his anger settled into a stout huff, his stiffened frame relaxed slightly at her gratitude.

 

“And I’m sorry for going through your dresser, it just feels so strange in here, I just needed— I can put them back. That was rude of me. Sorry.” She was talking fast, rubbing her arms uncomfortably with a wild expression. Vlad couldn’t bear to see her shedding his scent, seeing the black sheen of his capes she had taken from his room. Vlad took in the smell of his surroundings, seeing her right in front of him, but his nose empty of what should have been uniquely Lisa.

 

Her scent was a silent whisper beckoning the sleeping beast, it would have been tangled with his, the thought of it raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He knew, instinctively, that there ought to be something there under her muted flesh. Lisa must be repressing her scent from him, it should be clearly emanating from her skin whether she was alpha, beta… _omega._ He licked his lips as he approached, his mouth salivating for the smell she was hiding. He wanted—no, _needed_ to know. A shockwave of anger ran through him when she began to remove the fabrics from her body.

 

“Keep them on.” He let out a loud growl, freezing her in the motion and stopping her for taking off any more clothing. Vlad took a moment to compose himself, eyeing her in alarm at the sudden outburst. He took several seconds to breathe, leaning on a pillar to support himself “I apologize. That was very out of line.”

 

“Its okay, I-It was my fault.” She was looking up at him innocently, so sweet, so pretty. His beautiful girl. Wrapped up in his clothes like she was _supposed to_. Vlad was unconsciously scenting the air, wanting to delve into her neck and press his nose directly where her glands were, _needing_ to get a taste of her skin. He was going feral, quickly losing any sense of control while she just sat there unaffected _._

 

“Your secondary gender, what is it?” He gritted out, casting his eyes over her neck, looking for a gland, swollen and ready for him under her ear. There was nothing. Vlad wanted to charge at her, peel off whatever blocker she dared to wear in _his_ presence and get a true sense of what was going on. He hadn’t felt this way in centuries, the total loss of self-preservation as he regressed into an animalistic rage.

 

“That’s none of your concern.” Her eyes were fierce, locked on his in such a blatant show of disobedience. She was perfect, a strong girl defying him, making him go crazy with the thought of putting her back in line. “If this is about the clothes, I apologize. I will wash them and put them back.”

 

When she started to get up, he was drooling. The instinct to chase resounded straight in his mind, beckoning him to pounce on her and bite at her neck until she stilled beneath her new alpha. He needed to leave quickly before it got any worse.

 

“No. _No.”_ Vlad rolled his shoulders back, feeling the desperation latching onto his throat. “You can’t _do_ that. Not now. Don’t move!”

 

 Lisa fell silent and unsettlingly still at the release of his command, resounding viciously through the room in a thunderous roar. She responded to him so well, her bottom lip quivering slightly in fear. He wanted to soothe her, prove to her he was only trying to prevent the situation from escalating into something she didn’t want. Lisa watched him take several deep breaths and back away. He had gotten so close to her, his claws were drawn to grab and pull her into his chest, wishing he could drown her in his scent and make her go just as delirious in arousal. The alpha was pacing around him like a savage animal, restless in the wake of her inodorous presence. “Vlad?”

 

“Please. Keep the clothes.” Vlad ran a hand down his face, tugging on his beard slightly to reign himself in. “I’ll prepare you a meal today after I can compose myself.”

 

He picked up the bear he had brought into the house and bolted into his kitchen, an empty waste of space that finally seemed to serve some purpose now. Vlad scoured the cabinets, having stocked them full of medicine capable of sedating his urges in case of an emergency, in case he lost any control around her. He popped open a bottle and mixed a teaspoon of the grounded powder in with some water, chugging the liquid before the alpha got a smell of the suppressant. It took him several minutes of deep breathing to pass the instinct to regurgitate it, feeling the last flare of his desire fade into a dull ember.

 

Vlad gripped his throat, heaving slightly at the realization that he had nearly lost it around Lisa. To believe that a being as experienced and trained as he would need to resort to this extent. He slammed a fist into the counter, crushing the porcelain tile decorating his kitchen. He’s never succumbed to the mewls and scents of omegas, never batted an eye to the beauty of betas and much less heeded the need to knock down the prideful display of alphas. So why did the scentless woman elicit such a response in him? Reducing himself into a growling and rutting dog, aroused beyond his mind as he thought of the things he could have done to her.

 

Vlad felt her presence before he heard her enter the dining area, poking her head in curiously to eye his progress. She was looking at him so innocently, if only she had known the images still flashing through his mind, the blistering heart rising in his frigid body melting away any semblance of self-governance. “Lisa, it's not a good idea to be anywhere near me right now.”

 

“I came to check on you. It didn’t look like you were doing so good back there.” She continued to approach him, making a rush of electricity course through his entire figure. He clenched his fists tight, digging his claws into his palm to focus on anything except her. She needed to get away.

 

“That’s far enough.” He held up a bleeding hand. “I’m fine now.”

 

“I’ve dealt with enough alphas to know a rut when I see one.” She shifted her weight where she stood, bringing her hands behind her back and eyeing her surroundings. “Maybe let me deal with my meals for today, you should go rest.”

 

“You’re mistaken if you think I’m anything like the alphas you’ve met.” A deep rumble coursed through him, urging him to claim her, make her his. The anger of whatever history she’s had around any other alpha forcing the beast to surge forward again.

 

“Do you know what may have caused this?” She ignored his last remark. “Have you identified any triggers recently?”

 

“You.” He groaned, feeling the weightlessness carry into his mind as the medicine finally took hold of his thoughts. “You and whatever blocker you’re wearing. The fact that I can’t smell you.”

 

“I doubt that my presence is having any effect on you.” She was defiant, sticking her nose up at him like she had all the answers, unaware of his struggle to rein in his desire. “It must have occurred on your hunt, there was probably some omega in heat nearby without you noticing.”

 

“There’s never been an omega whose heat has driven me this senseless.” He watched as a pretty pink blush swept across her cheeks, parting her lips as she took in a shallow breath, surveying all her points of exit. It seemed Lisa had finally seen the look in his eyes, begging her to run away, urging him to _chase_. Vlad realized quickly the medicine wasn’t working. It only served to increase his exhaustion.

 

“You’re bound to encounter one eventually.” Lisa huffed, taking one rebellious step forward and studying his response. Why did she insist on playing with fire? “But I promise it’s not me you’re affected by.”

 

“Are you even aware of the danger you’re in?” Vlad grumbled, a low timbre of the beginning of a threatening growl, reminding her to keep her distance. His eyes were scanning her whole body, taking in the well-placed curves and perfect thickness of her hips, a sculpted vessel crafted from the realm of beauty. _Perfect to carry his child._ “I’ve already taken suppressant medication and It’s doing _nothing._ Get the Hell away from me while you still can.”

 

“Let me help you.” She started to walk towards him foolishly, freezing once again at his sudden hiss. He drew his fangs on her, eyes burning as he felt his body inching closer, itching to take her right here on the cold floor of his kitchen.

 

“Then start by taking off your clothes and sticking out that perfect tight ass of yours.” He immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth, not for the way she looked at him fearfully after, but of the filthy image that crossed his mind, seeing her on the ground on all fours, begging for his cock as the heat takes all her reason. “If you won’t do that I suggest you turn around and let me handle this.”

 

“What you’re feeling now is only being channeled towards me.” Lisa kept talking, completely ignoring his warning. “You only want to do those things to me because it will offer you some release.”

 

“You think I’m so out of touch with my nature that I can’t even notice the source of its awakening?” Vlad turned to her, licking his lips at the thought of pressing them against hers. “The only one ignorant of their nature is you, _omega_.”

 

“I’m not an omega.” Her cheeks were flushed, the beginnings of sweat pearling along her brow, _responding_ to his call. He felt the primordial pull that existed between them, a reinforced chain that made him forget all traces of civility. It was one he hadn’t felt since meeting his true mate, the only time he had searched the world to find his one and only. And now another stood before him with the same legendary lure, centuries after the death of his wife.

 

“What are you then?” Vlad reached out to her, the imprudent woman having walked into an arm’s reach of him. Lisa jumped slightly at his touch, unable to move as he locked her in an enchanting view. A single claw dipped under the collar of her blouse, exposing her shoulders to see how far the redness stretched. When he was satisfied to see the faint traces of arousal sprinkled along her chest, his nails began to trail up her neck, leaving a breathless, panting creature under his touch. No matter how much she covered up her scent, he knew she was taking in his pheromones in waves, the thick smell of a roused alpha. “Are you an alpha like me? Ready to dethrone the master of this castle and take everything you want? Or are you a beta, using your natural beauty to entice me? _Answer me._ ”

 

“I’m a beta.” Lisa mewled, forcing out the answer to his question under a tight grasp. There was no way that was the truth, never has a beta broken down completely under the gaze of an alpha, never have they responded to their commands so beautifully. But she couldn’t be lying to him now, not when he had her so enthralled under his power. Lisa truly believed it herself. “I’ve always been a beta, never presented as anything else.”

 

“That’s not what I see now.” His hand tangled in her hair, gripping hard and pulling back her head to expose her neck. There it was, the petite rosy scent gland claiming all his attention. “Sweet little omega. Making your cute little noises, wrapping herself in the scent of alpha. I would let you take everything if you would only stop lying to me.”

 

“You know I’m not lying.” She snarled at him, pushing herself out of his hold, and breaking out of his spell. “Don’t _ever_ charm me again Vlad.”

 

“You truly believe you’re a beta.” He laughed softly, goading her statement like breaking down the immature beliefs of a child, all to gently expose them to the truth.

 

He charged at her suddenly, grabbing the thickened fat around her waistline to get a better feel for the fullness of her hips. When she recoils from his touch the alpha retaliated just as harshly, pinning her face down onto his counter and pressing her head into the tile. He was hard, his crotch pushed against her ass and rutting slowly in place. “I’ll prove you wrong.”

 

“No, Vlad!” She was struggling beneath him, only serving to create more friction along his arousal, pulling him farther into depravity. He moved her hair away, exposing the naked, unmarked nape of her neck, waiting for his claim. He couldn’t think anymore, his head sinking into her flushed skin, licking a strip of saliva across her flesh, numbing the area in preparation. Lisa was saying something to him, screaming perhaps, but he wasn’t listening. Vlad had his nose pressed against the scent gland right above her shoulder, hoping to smell even the slightest trace of her aroma, the silent gland as rebellious as its master. He grew impatient.

 

After a few more seconds, Vlad assumed it was time, nipping a thin sliver of skin at the base of her neck to see if she responded painfully. At the sound of her anxious whine, a shudder ran down his spine, making the alpha lift his head and position his teeth above the mating gland. His mouth was saturated with pheromones, venomous hormones coated the length of his fangs to ease her transition into a heat. All he needed to do was apply the slightest bit of pressure to break the skin and puncture the gland, sliding in so easily and hooking the omega in place until he was through with her.

 

Vlad stilled above her, annoyed at his hesitation to claim what already belonged to him. She didn’t know any better, that’s why she was resisting. Once his mark scarred her neck she would realize this is what she truly wanted, that she was a fool for not begging him to claim her. She would be his and his will would be her own, falling in line like the obedient little omega she was destined to be.

 

He quickly brought a hand over her gland, sinking his fangs into his own skin and tearing into himself painfully. Vlad regained his consciousness then, breaking away from the trance and pushing her far away from him as he sank to the ground, clutching the crumbling counter as a lifeline.

 

 She was heaving, tear-stained cheeks and fearful red eyes staring back at him. He had to rip his gaze away from her, fighting all instinct to comfort his mate— to comfort _Lisa_. “Go now. Run far away from here.”

 

And for the first time that day she finally paid attention, her steps echoing farther away down the hall as he clenched anything around him to keep his body in place. The alpha was feral, the itch to pursuit his omega coursing like wildfire in his veins. Vlad was hot, a feeling he had not felt since he had gained his immortality, freezing his blood and slowing his heart. He was burning on the inside, but the heat could not escape, trapped under the thick sheet of ice of his vampire nature. He was a fool to believe the transformation had diluted the effects of his secondary nature, going centuries believing the beast had died alongside its mate, unaffected by the seduction of human and vampire omegas alike.

 

Was this betrayal?

 

He had sworn his life to his first wife, Elisabetha, completely sure he could never love another, and going centuries proving just that.

 

But he yearned for Lisa like a starving animal, the alpha ravenous to claim her upon its wake. His prowess livened to its prime in just a few days of exposure to the woman, despite slumbering for his entire life as a vampire. Vlad couldn’t even smell her, realizing that whatever was happening was something much stronger than he could handle. If this was how he reacted to her inodorous presence, he feared what he would become the moment a wisp of her scent escaped its secure cage.

 

His last service to her was the placement of her meal outside her door, along with a letter apologizing for his actions, and a plea to not seek him out for the remainder of the week. Vlad holed himself up in a coffin deep in the catacombs of the castle, seeking the solace he desperately needed.


End file.
